


Scorpion

by Thotum



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Creampie, Dom/sub, Gross, Incest, Kinks, M/M, Morty likes it, Not, Still noncon, Underage - Freeform, You've been warned, im sorry, man bun rick, noncon, semi-angst, very mean and hot rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotum/pseuds/Thotum
Summary: Out of all the Morty's in the multiverse, this specific and shameless Morty loved the idea of learning new kinks. He just never tried them, but he laid his eyes on a perfect candidate to explore them with.





	Scorpion

**Author's Note:**

> jeez, finally revised this piece of shit.

Morty sprawled himself out; naked on the already-rumpled sheets of his bed, groping his dick with tension. “Nng, ohh..!” The youth whimpered, rolling his eyes back, trying to keep his voice down from being heard. One of the worst times of the day and he chose easing wood in the crack of dawn. It wasn't worse for him, but for other people still sleeping in the house it sure was. After grandpa finished getting blackout drunk at a pub, he needed rest; not waking up to hear his grandson masturbating. Lately, Rick had been absent from Morty. No hints or a neon sign could indicate otherwise when it came to figuring out Rick's emotions. 

Yet again, thankfully, his parents were gone apart from him and Rick being at the house. It was obvious why they, of course, were gone.

Morty's parents were junkies on the verge of suicide. Injecting, snorting, sniffing all that death-defying shit at cheap sleazy bed bug motels. The only “good” influence around him was Rick and now Morty was avoiding him whilst inflicting his own horrible actions.

He rubbed his thumb over his dick and tilted his head back, mouth agape in awe while pinching his eyes shut in imagination. The only thing that ever made Morty come, and he never told anyone this, was the thought of Rick dominating that intimidating muscular physique over Morty's small, frail, and pubescent body. Wishful thoughts of bliss and power overtook the only rational one's Morty had. Rick grabbing his wrist to go on another so called “adventure,” but they go into his garage so his grandpa can fuck him over his workbench and scattering contraptions; over and over Morty wails through the night to beg for his grandfather’s release. But he doesn't come. Morty can feel his toes instinctively curl. 

Morty hated to admit it, but there were some very affectionate feelings towards his grandpa. Some not considered normal when it came to expressing them. Whenever Rick called Morty to hand him an item as he worked on his projects, Morty graciously did it with a jump in his step and returned with massaging his worn shoulders in exchange for not insulting him. Except, the massaging would get too intimate and that's when Rick would try brushing him off. Rick most of the time gave comical sighs when Morty hit a tight knot in his neck or press deeply into his stiff shoulders.

Morty disliked being rejected from his top dollar massages, others would compliment, and this resulted in a different tactic to get his grandfather's attention. Once again, Rick yelled for Morty to fetch a tool off his shelf. He'd bend down to retrieve the screwdriver he purposely dropped and shamelessly reveal all of his pert and round ass towards Rick. Doing so, Rick glanced onwardly and shielded his emotions with apathy, only to continue working absentmindedly on his machines. There would be grunts to excuse Morty to leave, but mostly called back to get some tool. That agitated him which left the youth back to more ideas of his filthy and perverse mind.

Out of everything Morty did to see his grandfather, he loved coming in the garage just to watch his grandfather at work: His lab coat tucked under him and Rick’s black turtleneck shielding his yearning tattoos on his neck. The ghostly complexion topped with his unibrow scrunched inwardly, frustrated from whatever; the way Rick's veins moved in his neck when straining it outwards; or the way his sleeves were lazily rolled up to his elbows, covering that intricate, mystifying spiral of another tattoo. It made Morty salivate uncontrollably and he almost hit his breaking point to the thought.

Trying to force himself to be as quiet as possible, he bit his arm, wielding off his ongoing climax of lust. Quickly, a hand thrusted out to form a tight fist around his dick. “Ahhh, shit!” Come was dripping off the sides of his fluctuating stomach and onto his bed. He wiped his chest clean with a spare napkin he found in his stash next to the bed. Shuddering in delight, Morty rolled to his side and fisted the covers around to wrap blankets around his naked body.

 

The house was completely silent and Morty hoped his pathetic moans didn't disturb Rick from hearing them, but another part of him wanted to be heard. It was dangerously devious, but him hearing them was forming another preliminary plan. He rolled lazily onto his stomach, facing his nightstand and grabbed his phone feebly wanting to text Rick if he needed help with anything. Even though Rick didn't appreciate or notice his grandson’s company, except the massages, Morty was always needy for attention no matter what if it was in the midst of his grandpa's presence.

Morty swiped through his contacts for Rick.

‘Hey Rick can I help u with anything?’ It swished indicating it sent. Rick was never in the mood for texting his grandson. It seemed the innuendos Morty was giving weren't enough. He'd seen it on Rubhub all the time: the redheaded girl does something not too obvious, but giving the hint of what she entails, she always gets what she wants-so does the man. This pre-planned step never worked out for Morty even in the most dire times for affection. Almost all the time Rick would flash a resolute look, stunned at his grandson's actions, and head to the garage. His sanctuary. 

After a few hesitant moments contemplating if he should text him again, he shrugged it off knowing it might piss Rick off. Morty went downstairs naked, too careless to change since it was him and Rick and decided to grab something refreshing. Rick was too preoccupied to care about what Morty did, so Morty responded the same. Sorta. He felt awfully thirsty and his mouth was like the Sahara Desert. With the fridge open, there wasn't much but beer and water. Morty wanted something sweet to satisfy his taste buds. Luckily, there lay an unopened apple cider beer hidden behind the rest of empty cans. Memories flooded through to the previous sight: Morty once walked into the kitchen to see Rick chug a can with the record of three seconds-and a few more just to face plant the hard tile. Morty tended his bruised nose with care. But unsurprisingly, to Morty, Rick would leave them like this with unrecognition after a while or a few months. 

With a swift motion, Morty hid it against his bare chest and scurried up the stairs loudly. It chilled his hands and goosebumps accumulated all over his body within seconds. 

The house was deathly silent until footsteps stomped menacingly through the living room and toward Morty. “Hey!” A deep recognizable voice called from behind when Morty was only halfway up the stairs. It was Rick and Morty was in deep shit. Well, halfway in deep shit.

Morty turned crimson red with shock. Never did it occur to him that Rick would sometimes have to piss or eat. The old man wasn't really caught doing either, other than getting trashed elsewhere and sleeping on the concrete in the garage after a day's work on his gadgets. Morty was already freezing since the thermostat was set on 60 degrees and the only thing that would cover him up was the icy cold can of beer slipping from his hand. Reluctantly he turned around slowly, quickly covering his dick with the freezing can to face his grandpa-or to properly rephrase: His very angry, sexy, despondent grandpa.

“Hey, Rick! I w-was just going upstairs.” Curse his stuttering and unblessed abilities to face Rick with a brave demeanor. If only.

“Give me that can.” Rick demanded with soft eyes occupying themselves on the can that shielded Morty's junk. Morty was immobile, frozen in fear, his heart beating. This isn't how he wanted Rick to see him, not naked with a can covering himself awkwardly in the given state he's in. 

“I said give. It. To. Me.” Rick emphasized each word slowly like Morty had to rely on them to comprehend his intention, which he wasn't. His gaze was deadly with an unrelenting sneer that just wouldn’t go away. Morty had to shake his head to break from the compelling hold Rick had on him.

There was nowhere to run, nothing to even shield his beet red face and only hopeful self-assurance that could calm him. Time went by fast, causing Rick to grow impatient. He plastered a smug look to lighten the mood as both of them stared into each other's eyes wantingly. Did Rick even want Morty in that way? A horrible image of Rick positioning his trembling body over his knees with a hand over his ass striking a punishing blow made Morty cringe, yet blush. The older man's hands shifted to his unruly pale blue hair to tie it in a bun with long skillful fingers, eyeing Morty speculatively. “Do I have to take that can off of you?” Rick's vacant voice didn't miss a hint of annoyance, but spiraled its way to Morty’s attentive growing dick. Did he?

Maybe he did want to see how far he could push Rick’s buttons. His dick had a mind of its own while performing this one: he pulled the can away from his unsheathed erection and smiled defiantly at his grandpa's unbroken expression. Morty curled his finger around his hardening dick and with one hand he opened the can with his thumb. Not taking his eyes off his grandpa’s now surprised reaction, he took a long sloppy swig with some of it dribbling down the sides, racing to Morty's mouth and down his outstretched neck. Now wasn't a good time to grow into Rick’s drinking habit, but he hoped the attempt was worth it. Morty swore he could’ve seen Rick’s adam’s apple bob up and down.

“Morty, you fucking did it this time. A-and this will be the last time. Fuck, I have to deal with you acting like this. Hormones...It’s the hormones, of course!” Morty's grandpa growled, gripping his loose sleeves to be hunched up his elbows. He jabbed a finger at the thermostat. It beeped.

“There,” he squinted his eyes at the newly adjusted temperature. “You can go upstairs and put some damn clothes on, boy. You weren't raised like a neanderthal.” Rick shook his head disapprovingly and stumbled back to the garage to leave Morty shocked and confused in place. It didn't help that he was still hard even after Rick's snide comments before he disappeared behind the garage door. The youth shuffled at the foot of the stairs with hands rubbing themselves soothingly past his arms.

What did he do wrong? Morty knew he wasn't coming back and he just showed his grandpa how much he meant to him. Maybe all in the wrong way. Rubhub never taught him how to cope with rejection. All those feelings were out in the open and then recklessly smashed. Was it a mistake? He was so lost and succumbing to the drastic change in the situation between them, he didn't even realize the microwave read 8:38 PM. Was it that late or were his eyes deceiving him? Sadly, he didn't care, but it'd be the last time as well for him. Hormones he tells him. Morty's weak body hung low from neglect and disappointment when he decidedly paced towards the worn out sofa. 

A few rips and holes reminded Morty about how his family sat here over the years of being a perfect family. Or ideally. Over the years they'd play board games with and without Rick, his favorite was Battleship based of the strategic techniques and competitive gameplay. When he did spend quality time, Morty sat beside Rick on the floor and played with his shoe laces, thinking how he wouldn't just take them off and get comfortable like everyone else. He'd even lay his head on his lap as a young boy to go to sleep. A special remedy from Rick to help Morty's nightmares and supposed monsters in the closet. The only monster was him right now who developed his own nightmares for more unresolved issues.

But as years passed, the sun wasn't shining too brightly forever. Beth and Jerry were gone for long periods of time without giving notice of their leave leave and returned hours or even days later. Summer decided on working a summer job to pay for overdue bills on the house. The thought depressed Morty and his eyes watered quickly when his mind shifted to Rick. ‘That bastard! Rick did nothing to help us!’ No use, for his feelings were discarded and emotions scolded at. Morty was grateful his Rick stayed with his family ever since he was a young boy. These recollections numbed his emotional pain and Morty drifted off into a blue slumber with a peaceful buoyant dream.

…

The silence ceased with a sound erupting from inside the dark living room, irritating Morty's ears. His heart beat unsteadily with unsettled tension. He scrunched his face and covered his ears with a previously balled and sweaty palm. “Rick?” His voice laced with worry and skepticism sounded throughout the now eerily silent house. Without hesitation he fell then jumped to his feet and stood to scan the dark living room to find where the shrill noise came from. With one foot at a time he stepped quietly into the soft cushion of the carpet to glance into the kitchen. Trepidation overtook him.

There, in the dimness of the kitchen, lay Rick with his head down. Though, it wasn't easy to tell what he was doing. Morty tentatively crept closer to his grandfather. The older man slouched in the corner of the kitchen with his flask dripping its contents onto the floor. A mix of alarm and panic swarmed through Morty's mind, but his feet were consolidated into the ground. Lazily, Rick's head rolled over his shoulders to face Morty. A wry grin appeared, frightening him from his grandpa's devious deadly looks. “Why... Can't you get up? Y-you're scaring me, Rick.” His voice wavered uncontrollably by the sight of Rick slowly getting up. Whatever the game, it didn't signal any of his slight drunkenness that evidently showed. He seemed fully stable even after downing his flask which was presumably thrown across him. 

Rick crawled on his knees and came to cup Morty's face, directing him up.

“Shh, baby..” Rick cooed into Morty's ear. Morty knew this was absolutely wrong. So, so wrong. Another part of him wanted to see if this was nothing more than a joke, but he knew it couldn't be. Not after Rick clasped a large hand on his shoulders that made it clear what his intent was. It slightly rested near his neck if anything. His thumb pressed into his throat, gently kneading it. This rose awareness for Morty. Nothing more surreal than that which caused him to whimper. By the touch of Rick’s hands skimming down his sides and down his waist to stop at his zipper. He played with it for a split second and proceeded to pull it down, taking his time. Morty gripped the sides of his pants and bit the inside of his cheek to stop the uncontrollable shivering. Rick guffawed, rolling his eyes, and yanked his pants to the floor.

“Yeah, you're all mine. All to myself.” Rick slurred slightly, clearing not noticing Morty’s fretful stance, and hugged him tightly. He then skimmed a long finger up and down his thigh which relaxed Morty into a calmer state that he didn't want to go into. “What I'm going to do with you…” The older man, whom Morty known most of his life, started feeling weird. His reaction to him made him feel like he wouldn't be good enough. Rick, who is Rick, usually didn’t care what he was putting his dick into. Morty was just another open orifice to suffice pleasure. This wasn't like the books he read or the videos on Rubhub he watched. It was advantage.

“Ah, oooh.” The teen squeaked, wanting to banish his true yet angsty thoughts. 

Rick dutifully groped Morty's dick in a savage like manner, running his coarse palm against it; to the base and back up again, repeating it with vigor. The strange sensation stimulated deep inside Morty’s core. He liked this a lot. Rick's actions correlated with the youth’s needy objective as he quickly bucked up into his hand. They both groaned in unison, but Rick dropped his hands and stood over Morty, who still slightly thrusted into air. He blushed and saw that Rick had been standing against the kitchen counter, waiting patiently.

The precedent thought of which Morty had would hopefully be nothing but a thought and show Rick wasn’t impassive as his family viewed him. Morty got onto his knees and hurriedly unzipped Rick’s pants to face a large erect member stiff in the air. Without care, Rick gripped the young boy's hair and pulled his head up to face his faltering smirk that changed to a subsiding neutral gaze.

Rick stroked Morty's soft cheek and nudged his dick across his face playfully. Morty consented and followed through, licking the tip wantingly. He'd been waiting for this moment for five years. He should've waited longer, but it was Rick that caused him to feel the wanting towards him. Rick's protectiveness and sternness never faltered when he was around Morty. Being brought to reality, a groan filled the air in ecstasy and out of nowhere Rick shoved his cock into Morty's mouth. Tears sprung to his eyes and he wanted to move his head back so he could breathe but Rick reached over to tightly form a caged hand around his head; positioned right where he wanted.

How did this man, after so many years of living with, take advantage of his own blood to have sex with. Morty's already consented and from the beginning as well. Morty debated with himself, continuing like nothing happened. 

But, being stared at from across the kitchen table while linking previous memories together was what urged Morty to accept his grandfather for the sick man he was. Shameful taboo it is- that Morty had such low expectations, even for his grandfather that undermined him.

Muffled noises escaped and moans gradually came out that aroused Rick more to result in him moving the pace at a more fast and steady rhythm. He’d fucked his grandson’s face, sliding his dick down Morty's throat for a long period of time and brought it back up so he could breathe only for a limited amount of time. Morty almost screamed, but, thinking in advance, it would do no good. The vibrations his throat would give would add licentious ideas and continuous, persistent thrusting. Morty's throat hurt enough as it is and he wished it would stop. Soon, he enjoyed it.  
Rick came to a halt and Morty writhed under his gaze. “I'll fuck your mouth so hard if you don't stop giving me that look.” The older man threatened menacingly, flashing a smile that touched his eyes with an unforgivable glitter in his eye. The boy had no choice but to face sucking off his grandpa. Where was Rick going with these cruel acts against him? He unsteadily slid his tongue under his shaft and down to his balls. Rick gripped the boy's hair harder and pushed him down more until Morty started kicking underneath. 

“Mm, ohh, fuck I'm not,” Rick laughed half-heartedly with an evil glint in his eyes. “I'm not even finished.” He kept his hold on for a few seconds longer before releasing, his come dripped off to the side and ran down his mouth. Morty looked up to see Rick looking pleased, but not enough to subdue his forceful actions. 

The both really needed this. It was in a non consensual manner, Morty slightly perceived, though it was hot. Morty’s throat was lifted up harshly against the wall, pinning him to stare into his grandpa's hungry eyes. His lungs felt constricted beneath Rick’s tough grip embedding his mark on his neck. Surely Morty’s going to have bruises tomorrow, but not like anyone would be home to see them. Rick shared the same feelings as Morty and chortled.

“Stop!” Morty choked out through sobs. Deeply, he loved Rick with all his heart but, having him do this was putting him off the edge. His dick throbbed and quickly roused to its full length. There was so much more he wanted to do for this man he worshipped. 

He regretted he had told Rick to stop because he looked more furious than before. Loosening the grip he had on Morty’s throat, he grabbed his erection and pumped it tantalizingly slow. Morty made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth and accelerated his breathing. He had to be crazy for enjoying this as much as Rick did. “D-d-don't stop!” He whined, hoping he wouldn’t for he’d go insane over the stimulation.

“Don't count on it.” Rick said huskily, as he dropped Morty to the ground carelessly. Morty groaned from the contact the icy tiles had on his bare ass. “Don’t stop.” Morty whispered, out of breath. Rick brushed his fingers pass his loose hairs, tucking them behind his ear, quizzical of his grandson who laid diminished.

“F-fuck me, Grandpa.” Morty moaned out seductively, batting his lashes out. With Rick's pants still undone, he stroked his length and tilted his head back. “Finger yourself, Morty.” It sounded out harsh and steely through his moans. Morty had never done such a thing. Sure he'd jack off, but never finger himself. 

He briskly spread his legs out, keeping an eye on Rick who still angled his head away from Morty’s direction. How? He involuntarily took a finger and slicked it with his tongue and dipped it in his tight asshole without realizing his own actions.

“O-o-ooh! Jesus.” Morty moaned, trying to keep himself stable as he fingered himself. His sphincter muscles were enclosing him in. The young boy reached for his throbbing erection and promptly pumped it. He withdrew his finger slowly, taking in all the gripping pleasure as he slowed his rubbing so he could see Rick's reaction. He was full of desire and excitement. He had no idea it felt so good to even fondle yourself. Reducing his speed, he had to prevent himself from coming, he knew it'd only result in Rick punishing him in the end if he continued. It was enthralling Morty seeing how vulnerable he was right now.

The blue-haired man groaned, rubbing his dick laboriously with his fist bunching up at his tip by the sight of his grandson pleasuring himself.

Rick walked over to him, bent down and picked him up ungraciously. “I'm going to fuck y-your little ass, Morty.” He said. “It's not gonna be some slowly-easing-myself-in type of shit.” Morty wanted it be though, he wasn't ready for Rick. If anything, he wanted it slow. Jogging up the stairs, Rick impudently set Morty on his cot. His pants seemingly slipped off and now Rick was only wearing that black sweater of his. He was attractive this way, but Morty wanted to touch, lick, and graze upon his skin. Almost drooling for it.

Morty squirmed on the bed, as his grandpa grasped onto his legs to still him. “Stop!” He growled in low and sexy voice, staring deeply into his grandson's halting eyes. He did as he said and relaxed himself, sinking deep into the hard mattress. 

Grabbing both Morty’s hips, he pulled them apart harshly and licked the inside of his thighs, sending pleasure straight to his groin. “Ahh.” He whimpered, circling his hips around eagerly in the air. Rick pushed his thighs down briskly and smirked. “Patient.” It was easier said than done, especially coming from someone like Rick. Is there anyone like him? Whatever Rick was doing almost made Morty want to cry, beg, or even shout for his grandpa to fuck him. He made him suck him off and even finger himself. Morty expected things too.

“D-don’t start acting like a whiny bitch!” Rick said, almost yelling as he grabbed ahold of Morty’s dick. Having to be in control of someone who looked up to you as an intimidating and fearless figure felt good. He liked to receive power every time when Morty was begging and squirming like that under his stance. Morty being Rick's little whore had his dick begging for more. 

Rick maneuvered onto the bed, on his knees, pulling Morty closely to himself. He propped Morty's ankles onto the side of his body, grabbing his grandson's thighs and squeezing them tightly. “I’m going to give you a nice quick fuck, then I'll suck you off.” The old man grinned from ear to ear, sliding his sweater off and tossing it off into the room. Morty rolled his tongue over his bottom lip trying to seduce Rick to get on with it. He nudged himself closer to his grandpa's erection that was stiff in the air. Rick groaned feverishly when Morty's dick slid against the underside of his cock as he settled himself down. “Yeah, you’re making this easier for me, baby.” Morty felt so praised when Rick called him baby or any other pet name. He earned it. As Rick dipped his body down lower enough to have his dick accommodated by his grandson's tight ass, he lifted Morty's ass and slowly slid two digits in even though Morty had done it before, he wanted to have Morty relish what it felt like. Rick adored Morty’s facial expressions as it contorted into a satisfied and frustrated look as if he tried to not show his feelings. 

The young boy almost cried out, grabbing the sheets and shifting them toward him tightly. “Rick!” He moaned his name out, continuing to shuffle uneasily in the bed. 

“I have you all to myself,” Rick caressed his grandson's chest down to his dick. “I've wanted to always fuck you every time you came to see me. You a-and your stupid stunts always left me with a fucking hard on.” Sliding his fingers out, he replaced them with the head of his dick. It was placed right as the entrance of Morty's narrow and tense hole. 

“You'll need to loosen up for me if you want this to feel good.” His dick twitched at his entrance as he tried to control his patience by slowly nudging inside effortlessly. It felt so good just as Rick had imagined.

Morty forced back tears from falling. The feeling was indescribable. Almost wanting to continue, the boy calmed down, though inside his heart was going 100 miles an hour. “Rick, fuck me please!” Morty didn't want to whine when it came to being fucked, though it was his first time. Rick was an exception and that was all he could ever ask for. 

Rick groaned and bit his lip and pushed his length into his ass. Morty wailed silently, tightening around him. It was a shock of course, but he wasn’t sure if the look on Rick’s face was any good. He clenched his teeth and let out an animalistic groan.

“You feel so good around my dick, Morty. Calm down, or I'll fuck your ass harder than I aml.” The blue-haired man sunk his length deeper inside until his balls touched Morty’s ass. He let out a guttural groan, pushing out and back in harder with more energy to get his grandson's attention. Rick was so big, Morty didn't even realize he'd fit his asshole. 

“D-don't stop! Don't stop!” Morty begging was music to Rick's ears.This was his slut and no one could stop him from taking Morty, not even his parents or Summer. Rick always fantasized of pounding Morty's sweet little ass, just not like this. He wanted to fuck him on his workbench, on the dinner table, or even the sofa. Anywhere would still be acceptable for him, he just wanted to get Morty a little prepared and experienced for their next move. Or destination. If Rick kept thinking about this, he'd finish too soon to take in everything. He almost forgot about his deal with Morty of sucking him off. Fuck it, who keeps promises anymore?

Morty looked so hot laying on the bed: his petite figure and token amount of muscle on his arms and thighs, he had a thick ass that would bounce from Ricks thrusts. He was to be hurting for the next week or two. Rick grinned at that. Long locks of curly hair brushed right off Morty’s shoulder. Rick himself likes his hair long as well. Something to pull. His fuck-me-eyes glistening with tears that stared back at Rick with smugness. Rick was not observable enough to notice his grandson's change of appearance. He was such a stud and Rick felt a twinge of sadness.

 

Rick on the other hand was the whole package: In his 20’s, he got two decently sized tattoos on his neck and arm-two spirals, they’ve been well preserved until now. Ladies swooned for him all the time and, so, he gave them a good time. His form was well kept at his age even now with his muscular chest and abs, a striking face with a narrow jawline. He never lost time of keeping fit. But he isn’t as healthy as his drinking problem though. The older man growled, reaching over to grab the younger boy's throat, a series of memories flooding back to him. “You’re such a fucking tease,” Morty winced as Rick's grip tightened. “You won't be able to sit once I’ve finished with you.” He hissed through clenched teeth and let his hands fall to grab Morty's legs.

With Rick being so aggressive, it turned Morty on so much he felt like coming. Morty shook his head, sliding down more until he’d reached an extent of fullness, he felt inundated. 

Rick glanced down, laughing. “I'm not e-even done yet!” Sure, Morty was a tad embarrassed but not enough to stop the show. Who couldn't come from someone who was taking their time plunging into your ass and threatened you. It was hard. 

Slowly, Rick inserted his long cock inside again, this time with patience, though he wanted to pound it as hard as he could. What a tempting offer. With careful hands, he grabbed Morty's erection and stroked his tip slowly. 

“Sooo good.” Morty wanted to tell him to not stop, but he'd just retaliate and get upset with him. Ricks eyes gleamed with distinct appreciation. Just how he wanted. After a few more strokes, he swiftly grabbed onto his grandson's legs and thrust more of him inside. Without warning, Rick quickened his pace and lunged into him hard. His ongoing thrusts got faster until Morty became inaudible from pain and shock.

Morty scrunched his face with a throbbing ache on his cock and continued to let out heavy moans as his grandpa rammed him. “Ohhhh, Rick!” He moaned between each of Rick's thrusts. He was about to come.

“Almost there, baby.” With more hard and aggressive shoving, Rick moaned, tipping his head back as he jammed his cock inside. Morty cried aloud and came against his stomach. His grandpa ejaculated fast and hard. It streamed down out the younger boy's ass and onto the bed. Rick gleamed with satisfaction, removing his cock and picking the sticky liquid up, rubbing it across Morty’s hole as more spilled out. The younger boy turned red before saying the three forbidden words, “I love you.”

Rick pretended to not hear him and plopped on the side of the bed. They both panted hard with unsteady breathing as the two turned to look at each other. Morty grazed his hand across his grandpa’s face. “Next time, I'll be on top.” With that, Rick smiled, knowing full well that next time he’d keep that promise. Morty frowned, remembering he hadn’t received what Rick had said he’d do. Rick silenced him before he was going to complain and embraced his grandson with a long meaningful hug. “Let's shower.”


End file.
